A technique of detecting and slicing off a barcode from image data including characters, patterns and the like is already known. Thus, using this technique, a code symbol reading apparatus is recently developed which reads a code symbol such as a barcode or two-dimensional data code attached to an article.
For example, there is a code symbol reading apparatus having a camera, an image display unit, and a decoder. The camera at least picks up an image of a code symbol and outputs the image data of the code symbol. The image display unit displays the image data outputted from the camera, in real time as a dynamic image. The decoder decodes the code symbol based on the image data outputted from the camera.
The code symbol reading apparatus can allow an operator to recognize the reading state of the code symbol. Therefore, the operator can adjust the direction and position of the code symbol so that the code symbol can be securely read.
However, an operator who is unfamiliar with the operation cannot determine the direction in which the code symbol should be moved even when viewing the dynamic image, and often takes long for the adjustment.